Not So Much A Fairy Tale
by musicforever256
Summary: Maka Albarn use to love fairy tales, till she relised they weren't real. They were a joke. But what happens when things start changing? Also when she meets new people and this one boy. She keeps telling herself its a joke, that fairy tales arn't real. But is this one boy able to change her thoughts? And does he become her knight in shining armor?
1. Chapter 1

In almost evey fairy tale or story there is usally a hero or heroine. Sometimes both. As it is normally seen such fairy tales are planed out. The prince meets the princess. Or a boy and girl fall in love but have problems to face. Even ones where a bold knight has to save a dansil in distress.

The thing is, this farly tale is different. I'm not sure if you really want to call it a fairy tale. Well guess those things have to be found out. But I do relise something, what if we have a young girl or so called dansil in distress but doesnt want help from her so called knight in shining amor? What happens when she acually doesnt care about this 'knight' and really, just doesnt want anything to do with him?

Theres another problem, if you chose to call it that. What happens when the young boy also known for being, or trying to be, the knight has a problem forgetting this girl? Also how can things play out when he finds out that she will soon be appearing in his life for a bit? Well... lets go and see how this turns out shall we?

* * *

Maka's POV:

When I was a young girl my mother would read me a bunch of different fairy tales. I loved them, till I grew up. Then I relised they were all a joke. They were all fake and wouldnt come true. Its funny, I can still remeber being a child and dreaming of my fairy tale. how a handsom knight would come and take me away and we would live happily ever after. One problem, happily ever after, doesnt exsit. How we all wish it did.

It didnt help that I lived alone, did all the chores, cook, and keep up with my school work. I'm always so tired at the end of the day. Doesnt help that my overly attached father keeps begging me to forgive him. I wont because he cheated on my mother several times and made her leave. She just packed up and left. I couldnt take it, everyday he came home with a new girl. So I left. I barily have friends. I'm fine with it though, im not living in a fairy tale. They dont exsit remeber?

Soul's POV:

Life seemed pretty good. I mean I was son of a rich family, I went to a great school, has a bunch of friends, and girls begging to go out with me. I didnt have to do much around the house. I had both my parents and a older brother. Yeah they can be a pain sometimes but their not that bad. My brother is a music prodigey, I am too. I dont really fall into many problems but sometimes I do. I'm looked at as a 'cool' kinda guys. Guess thats true. But there are a few times I feel totally 'uncool'.

Maka's POV:

"Geek out of my way!" A girl shouted at me. It was like this alot. I did have a friend who helped me with these problems. Her name was Crona. (sorry if you dont like Crona as a girl) He was so shy and sweet. He became the new kid and he was picked on. So i became friends with him. but one day he told me he was switching schools, I was heartbroken. One of my only friends left. Again I was pushed out of the way by a group.

I slowly pulled myself to my feet and walked to class ignoring the snickers and laughs about my busted lip from falling in the hall. I sat and stared at the borad. Usally I would read but I didnt feel like it. The teacher came in.

"Good morning class." He said bluntly. "Oh and Maka Albarn come with me" I got up and followed him. I swore I heard laughing.

_'great what do they think I did this time..' _I thought. Of couse if I got in trouble it wouldnt be my fault. I sometimes got blamed for other stupid stuff done by other students.

"Maka I was told to give this to you, Its a scolar ship to DWMA. I asume you know of it?" He asked. I nodded. Me? I got a scolar ship offer from there? That was so kids with a lot more money than other kids. It was a really good school too. I couldn't believe it, I might go to DWMA!

I slowly opened the letter as the teacher left me in the hall to read it.

_Dear miss Albarn,_

_I have heard alot about your grades and scores. I've even checked them myself and was impressed. I would love to honor you to a scolar ship to DWMA. It would be wonderful to have someone with your skills and talents. Please do think about it._

_~Lord Death_

After that I decided already, I was going to the DWMA.

* * *

Soul's POV:

I rode my bike to school. Hoping off I parked it and went towards the school.

"Yo Soul!" My blue-haired frined Blackstar came running up. With a close Tsubaski behind.

"Moring Soul" Tsubaski smiled. I grined back as my way of saying moring.

Then here comes Kid with the twins Liz and Patty.

"Good morning" Kid greeted.

We heard the bell and hurried to class. It was just another boring day really. No homework today. That was a plus. After school we all went to Blackstar's to hang.

"Ohhh sissy can we tell them?" Patty sqealed.

"Tell us what?" Tsubaski asked.

"Oh we're getting a new student apparently." Liz said.

"How'd you figure that out?" I asked.

"My father told me." Kid said. Oh yeah his father was the principle and Kid was his son.

About another hour passed and I decided to go home. I was walking since before we went to Blackstar's I stoped and parked my bike at home.

* * *

Maka's POV:

I was walking home from work. I worked in this kinda cafe. Well it was fine with me. As I turned a corner I started to walk by a alley when I was pushed into it.

"Owww!" I said tring to get into a sitting position.

"Now whats a pretty little thing like you doing out here?" A creepy man asked.

"Going home." I answered. i knew I had to be careful. But if things got worse I knew how to fight. Really well too.

The man smirked and pulled me up pinning me against a wall. "Well you seem lost. Wanna come to my place its closer." He smirked. I tried to get out of his grasp.

"Let me go!" I hissed at him. Apparently amusing him because he laughed. "I said let go!" I pratically screamed kicking him. Making him let go.

"Fine brat, we'll do this the hard way." He growled grabing my leg as I tried to run. I fell forward. He picked me up slapping my face. I felt a slight sting as I struggled again. He threw me to the ground steping on my back. I heard a slight crack. It hurt but not to bad. He grabed one of my pig tails slamming me back against a wall. His fist made contanct with me face. Man it hurt like hell. My lip busted open again and I could tell I could have a slight brusie on my cheek. I gave myself a pathetic smile to myself. You see this would be the part where things would get better in a fairy tale.

* * *

Soul's POV:

I heard fighting in the distance on my way home. It sounded like it was coming from an alley. I didnt want to get into anything but I was curous. Well I guess if something did happen thats its true that curosity did kill the cat. I quickly peeked down the alley to see a man beating a young girl about my age. I was about to step in to try to help when I saw the girl slowly stand. You could tell the man was confused. I didnt get a look at her eyes but I could tell they had a look of anger mixed with determination.

"I said, leave me alone!" The girl yelled swinging her leg up hitting the guy in the head. She then used the same foot to kick him the the guts as he fell uncontous. The gir fell to her knees sighing. I could swear a saw a sligh tear roll down her cheek.

I stepped into the alley walking to her.

"You ok?" I asked still shocked. She looked at me. I got a good look at her eyes now. They were forest green and held a lot of emotion.

"Im fine." She said giving me a blank face. I offered her a hand thinking she would take it. She just looked away from me and stood up herself ignoring my hand.

"Do you want me to take you home?" I asked thinking she would acually take this offer after what just happened.

"No im fine." She answered bluntly. She left leaving me there for a few minutes or so surprised.

* * *

Maka's POV:

That guy. How long did he watch? I couldnt believe it. My mind thought back to the stories my mom told me when I was a kid. About the prince showing up to help the princess. That seemed to just happen. He showed up and offered me his hand and to take me home. But thats crazy! Fairy tales arn't real and cant be! I refuse to believe it! I told myself they werent real. Happily ever afters dont exsit. No ones life is a fairy tale and the girls in the stories dont count. They were just made up so little kids would believe and dream in them. But didnt the parents understand? Didnt they know that one day that their child would grow up and figure out fairy tales weren't real? I didnt understand it. But what happened seemed like something from one of those stories. No, it couldn't be.


	2. Chapter 2

Maka's POV:

I slowly sat up. Today was my first day at DWMA. Yeah, I was nervous but I tried to push the thought aside. What if I was bullied at this school too? Well here I can try a fresh start. I got out of bed. Today I decided to wear my red plaid skirt. I pulled on a black button up shirt since my white one was dirty, I decided to put on knee high black socks to try and cover up some of my bruses on my legs. I pulled my hair into my normal pony tails and went to eat breakfeast.

Soul's POV:

That girl... what was with her? She acted as if she didnt need my help. I shook my head. Why was she even on my mind? I got up and pulled on my usual orange shirt, jeans, and black jacket.

"Hey lil bro you up yet?" My brother Wes yelled though the door.

"Yea." I said opening the door and walking past him. I greeted my mother in the kitchen and ate breakfeast.

Soon I was out the door arriving at school. I saw my anoying blue haired friend with Tsubaski.

"Oi Blackstar!" I shouted walking over to him.

"Morning Soul" Tsubaski smiled.

"Buddie!" Blackstar shouted drawing some people around us attentions. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw mr. symmertry and the twins.

"MORNING!" Patty yelled. Her sister hung her head. "Patty please be quiet."

"Ok sissy!" Patty beamed.

I rolled my eyes and walked to class. I took my normal seat next to Blackstar on one side and Patty on the other. All of a sudden our teacher, Mr. Stine, came rolling in.

"Ok class before we start i have a annocment, we have a new student." He stated. The classs started wispering a bit. "Ok please come in."

The door slowly opened and in stepped a girl with pony tails, a red skirts, black shirt, and knee high black socks. Then it hit me, the girl from last night!

Maka's POV:

Everyone was looking at me. I felt nervou but thankfull the teacher told me to take my seat in the back row. Since that was the only open seat left. I slowly walked towards it. I could see a few eyes following me. I took my seat. I tried to pay attention but I felt like someone was looking at me. Thankfully the bell rung for lunch.

I may not have anywhere to sit so it will proberly be like it was at my old school where I just sat in the corner of the lunch room of outside in the courtyard. Suddenlt a boy with black hair and threee white strips in is hair came up.

"Im Death The Kid, Kid for short, your Maka right?" he asked.

I look at him. "Yeah.." Suddenly two girls, one with blonde hair and brown hair, walk up. They were followed by a boy with blue hair and a star on his sholder, next to him was a girl with black hair in a pony tail. After that a boy with white hair and crimson eyes stood next to Kid.

_Is that... _I thought to myself. I swore that was the same boy from the other night.

I looked to him "You?" I ask.

"uhh yeah..." He answered.

"You two know eachother?" One of the girls asked.

"I guess you could call it that." I answered still looking at the boy.

Soul's POV:

It was her. The same girl from last night. I couldnt believe it.

"Well how do you two know eachother?" Tsubaski asked intreupting my thoughts.

"Well the other night I found her being attacked by a man. But she seemed to of taken care of it." I answer smirking a little.

"Oh my god are you ok?!" Tsubaski asked nervously turning to Maka.

"Yeah im fine I didnt need his help anyway." Maka stated and picked up her stuff.

"You sure? You seemed to be in a pretty bad problem." I said.

"Look I didnt need your help I took care of it." She said as she started to walk away.

"Hey! Why dont you have lunch with us?" Liz said.

Maka stoped but didnt turn around "Im perfectly fine" she said as she kept walking.

"Dont worry she just needs a small push" Kid said.

"Hey I have an idea." Liz told us. "Lets invite her to that new kariokie club with us."

"Great idea sissy!" Patty smiled.

So I guess it was settled we would invite her. What I didnt get is I swear I heard her mubble something before she left. It sounded like she said "fairytales dont exsit, so why try and make things seem like one" I didnt get that. But I just went along with the idea and didnt say anything. I am woundering if she will come though. if not Liz is pretty persistant.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter i'll try to make it longer next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

Maka's POV:

I arrived at school the next day and took my seat in the back. Soon I saw the group from yesterday. I noticed they ooked at me and made their way towards me.

"Hello Maka" Kid I think his name was said.

"Yeah hi..." I said as I put my bag by my desk.

"We wanted to know if you wantedto go to a new club that just opened?" Liz asked me.

"Im fine.." I stated as I slowly pulled out a pencil.

"Come on it will be fun and who doesnt want to hang with a god!" Blackstar shouted.

"I dont" I stated not looking up.

"ok ignoring the idoit come with us." The boy with white hair and crimson eyes stated. Soul was it?

"I said no" I told them

"Please!?" patty shouted.

"Look I said im fine." I said looking though my bag. "Crap i forgot it.." I mumble to myself.

"What you forget?" Tsubaski asked.

"Nothing" I sighed.

"Ok but please if you come with us tonight we'll leave you alone all you want please!" Liz begged.

I gave up "Fine..."

Soul's POV:

Well that took long enough. I'm serprised they acually convinced her. I bet it was the whole _'we'll leave you alone all you want'_

I walked back to myseat with the others as Dr. Stine came it and started class.

It wasn't soon before classs ended and the girls were litterly draging Maka out the doors.

"K weres your house?" Liz asked her.

"Why?" She asked.

"Well first so you can drop off then change for later." Liz points out.

"Im not even gonna fight, come on." Maka states leading us to her house.

We soon arrived at Makas house. It wasn't that big and inside it was kinda empty. A few chairs, a table, a tv, a couch, a radio, there was only 2 bedrooms, a kitchen, and I think she had a small porch out back.

"Do you live alone?" Kid asked her.

"Yea just me." She said as she set her bag on the table and went to the kitchen. We followed her and she handed us a few glasses. On the table she put a gllon of milk and juice. "Get what you want, milk or juice, if you want wanter theres a purifier on the faucite." she states as she grabed a watter bottle and filled it with water.

"Ok then..." Blackstar said.

Maka set down her water bottle and turne on the radio. "Ok might as well change you guys wait here."

"Woah, woah, woah" Liz said. "Were helping you"

Maka groaned and lead them to her room anyway.

"Well I feel bad for her" Kid said.

"Why?" Blackstar asked him.

"Come on you've met them they'll dress her up in everything possible" He stated. I nodded in agreement. After a few minutes we heard Maka from the other side of the door.

"Why?!" We heard her shout.

"Because you dont have many fashonable outfits." We heard Liz state.

"I dont wanna!" We heard Maka shout and the door slam open. We saw Maka rush out and run to the couch.

Next we saw the girls follow. Liz had a scowl on her face as Patty laughed and Tsubaski just smiled sympetically.

"Get back her!" Liz shouted.

Tsubaski walked over to us followed by a laughing Patty.

"Whats going on?" I ask.

"Liz is tring to force Maka to go shopping." Tsubaski stated. We heard a crash and turned our heads to see Liz landed on the couch and Maka was running behind us.

"I wont go!" She said hiding behind me. I felt a little heat rise to my cheeks with her this close.

"Your going weather you like it or not!" Liz yelled angrely.

"Wanna bet!?" Maka yelled as she pounched on liz holding her down.

"Grrr you still have to go!" Lioz yelled as Maka still had her pinned down.

"Fine ok I'll go!" Maka said as she stood up. She

walked over to the door and put on her shoes. "You coming?!" She yelled as we followed quickly.

_I sware, this girl..._

* * *

We arrived at the mall and Liz forced Maka into every store possible.

Us guys took a walk to store we like and got a text from Tsubaski.

It read:

Hey guys meet us at the store Dressin' up  
~Tsubaski

We did as we were told. When we got there the girls were waiting outside the store.

Maka's POV

Why? Why did I agree to this? Oh yeah cause they said if I did they would leave me alone all I want.

Liz forced me into several outfits. In this end I ended up with a soft pale blue dress that reached my thighs. It also had a black stin bowthat wrapped around the center. I also got pale blue wedges to match.

We were stading outside the store we were in when the guys walked up.

"finsish shoping?" Soul asked with a smirk.

"Yep wanna see the dress?" Liz asked.

"Hell no chick! Im not putting this on again!" I yelled.

"Aww come on Maka" Soul smirked.

Imma kill him

I swear im going to

"Shut up now or you'll wake up dead in a ditch." I growled.

"Ok anyway come on Maka just try it on." Tsubaski asked.

"Fine" I growled and went to a bothroom to change.

When I came out they were all starring at me.

"Isnt it cute?" Patty giggled.

"I dont" I said.

_God, life's not a fairy tale so why am I here wearing this?_

"Its nice" Blackstar said.

"Symetrical" Kid nodded.

Soul remained silent. For once he didnt has something to say.

"Well Soul?" Liz asked.

Annnndd Liz just ruined it.

"You look great" Soul said.

_He really just said that?..._


End file.
